


[podfic] What I Say, When I Say Anything at All, by BrighteyedJill

by speccygeekgrrl



Series: speccygeekgrrl's podfic [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faintly, somewhere in the background of his consciousness, Spock thought he should have better discipline than that. Unfortunately, discipline of any kind never seemed to apply when Jim was around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] What I Say, When I Say Anything at All, by BrighteyedJill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What I Say, When I Say Anything At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390823) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



Title: What I Say, When I Say Anything At All  
Author: BrighteyedJill  
Read By: speccygeekgrrl  
File Type & Size: mp3; 5.1 MB  
Fandom: Star Trek  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
Rating: NC-17  
File Length (word count): 5:34 min (890)

[Download Audiofic Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?hcgjwwuwovj)

Notes: This story was done for BrighteyedJill for Sweet Charity in 2010.


End file.
